Monster In Love: The Sequel
by karategirl7
Summary: Kane & Kelly get engaged. Kane notices how much attention Kelly gets from men & is worried she will cheat on him. Also, Randy's daughter goes missing & all the evidence points to Kane. Featuring: Kane & Kelly, Randy, Miz
1. Chapter 1

**Monster In Love: The Sequel**

**A/N:** **Yes! You read correctly -Monster In Love- The Sequel! :D I'm so happy that I can write this for you guys! I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 1:

Kane's P.O.V:

She was beautiful… inside out. Every day was brighter and brighter because of her. He was certainly blessed to have someone like Kelly in his life.

*** Flashback ***

_(still Kane's P.O.V):_

_Kelly had just became Women's Champ. I was so proud of her._

_I had already planned everything out- I was going to ask her to marry me. She said yes, and we celebrated with all our friends that night. I couldn't remember the last time I was that happy._

*** End Flashback ***

"What do you think?" Kelly asked me as she showed me a wedding gown magazine. "The ivory or the white with lace?"

"Hmm… definitely the white one with lace," I answered with a grin.

"That's what I thought too," she said, flashing a brilliant smile across her face. "Well, I'm going to meet with out wedding planner. See you in a bit."

Right when Kelly left, I felt empty.

"Great, what am I supposed to do now?" I thought aloud.

I decided to get out of my dressing room and find some friends to talk to. Unfortunately, I found The Miz. I glared at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, big guy. I just wanted to say congrats to you and Kel. It's good to see she found someone who respects and truly cares about her," Miz said.

"Thanks… I guess…" I trailed off, befuddled.

"He probably just wants to be invited to the wedding," I thought.

As I was walking through the hallway, I saw Randy.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, Kane."

"Would you like to be the best man for my wedding?"

"Yeah, that's be great," he replied. "Rachel's already a bridesmaid, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Cool," he said. "Could you watch Alanna in my dressing room for a while? I have a match right now."

"Yeah, sure," I agreed.

I was Alanna's godfather, and I was proud of it. She was just great to be around.

**A/N:** **And there's the 1st chapter. It wasn't that great, but, eh… I'm working on the 2nd chapter! Please review, thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Today was the big day~ the day Kane and I would pick up my wedding dress. We entered the cute shop and I talked to the manager.

I could instantly tell by the way he talked to me that he was a creep. Kane noticed, too. The manager -Roger- constantly told jokes. He had a dry sense of humor, but I laughed anyway.

The dress was beautiful. I tried it on and showed Kane. Roger gave me many compliments. Kane just sat there, totally annoyed by the guy.

"What do you think, Kane? How do I look?"

"I think you look absolutely stunning," he said truthfully.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"This is the one," I told him.

I ran off into the dressing room and changed. We had already bought a tuxedo for Kane a couple days ago, so we headed home.

As we got out of the store, I noticed all the attention I was getting from people- mainly guys. It made me uncomfortable. If it wasn't for Kane, they would be all over me. Thank God I had someone like Kane in my life.

Later on that night, I planned to go out to dinner with Randy and Rachel. (Kane needed some rest, so he stayed in his hotel room). We talked about various things, but mostly marriage. Everything went well, and I was happy.

At 10:27 p.m. I received a call from Randy. His hotel room was broken into and trashed. Most importantly, **Alanna was missing**.

**A/N: Eeeek, what a short chapter! :( Sorry about that. I'm still trying to get over writer's block. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Randy and Rachel searched everywhere they could, but didn't find Alanna. They decided to ask Jen- their close friend who babysat Alanna that night. Jen told them that she and Alanna both fell asleep. She didn't remember anything other than that.

Randy, Rachel, and Jen had a restless night. After Rachel and Jen had eventually dozed off on their couch, Randy found a note. It read:

****

"You'll get your pride and joy returned once you give me what I deserve."

After reading this, Randy ripped it to shreds. His face got all red, and he broke down and cried. Rachel woke up and came to his side, hugging him.

"Honey, you need some rest before work tomorrow. Please, go to sleep. We'll handle this in the morning; everything will be alright," she tried to comfort him.

Rachel was really trying to comfort herself. She held back her tears as Randy held onto her tightly. She rarely saw Randy cry -and when he did- he was utterly hopeless. Alanna kept him stable, under control. She had an impact on him that Rachel herself couldn't compare to.

The next morning came quickly, too quickly. Randy had dozed off, and had become late for work. Vince gave him a call, ordering him to get to the arena as soon as he could. Randy screeched through his cell phone.

"My daughter is missing, and you want me to work? Forget it!"

"If you don't get down here this instant, you'll be suspended for 90 days and you won't get a shot at the WWE title," Vince threatened.

Randy complained and threw his cell phone against the wall. A tear scrolled down his cheek.

Immediately, he grabbed his things and left a note for Rachel and Jen.

****

"Off to work. Find anything you can about Alanna's disappearance."

Kelly's P.O.V.

This whole kidnapping of Alanna got me so worried and concerned. I couldn't focus on our wedding anymore. Seeing Randy and Rachel this way hurt me a lot. I delayed a lot of meetings with the wedding planner, too. I guess I just needed some time to spend with Kane. Then again, the more time I spent with him, the more we grew apart. It was as if I didn't know Kane anymore. So, to clear my head, I decided to catch up with a few friends from high school. They were the ones who supported my dream to become a diva.

I arrived at Night Owl Café and was quite surprised to find Mickie James there.

"Hey Kel! How have you been?" Mickie greeted as we hugged each other.

"I've been great! But what about you? How's the cd?"

"The cd came out about a month ago. I brought a sample for you guys!"

"Aw, thank you!"

"No prob! Hey, how's it going with Kane?" Mickie asked.

"Well, I can't lie.. It's just not the same… I don't know what's up with him anymore," I replied sadly.

"Don't worry about it to much, Kel. Everything's going to work out just fine."

"Yeah, you're right, Mickie. Thank you," I said with a smile.

That evening, we talked about everything -including Alanna's disappearance. I felt better, much better. I was certainly blessed to have friends like them.

**A/N: Yes, I finally finished another chapter! :D Review, please! Thank you to those who reviewed: **_bugzapper_**, **_CrazyRainbowGurl63_**, and** _Sonib89_**! You guys are great! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kane's P.O.V.

Kelly and I hadn't spoken for days. Was there something wrong? Alanna's disappearance was not only tearing Randy and Rachel apart, but also Kelly and I. There was nothing I could do, but watch everything fall apart.

My childhood friends would be shocked to know that I was going to be marrying someone like Kelly. In fact, they would even belittle me and try to get me out of marrying her. I know.. What great friends, right? They would only be trying to help me, though. In high school, the most popular girl made it seem as if she were falling for me. My friends told me it was a joke, but I didn't listen. I even went to prom with her. She ended up embarrassing me. Ever since then, my friends truly looked out for me and I fully trusted them.

All I knew now was that I needed rest. A nap would help me clear my mind. I went over to my couch and lay there- staring at the ceiling. Insomnia was the usual for me. It always took me an hour to fall asleep- mainly because my constant thinking kept me awake. A couple minutes passed and I closed my eyes.

__

Tic…tock…tic…tock

Images of Kelly swept my mind. She was flawless.

__

Tic…tock…tic…tock

And, silence.

"Remember me, Kane?" a familiar voice said.

I heard the sound of a door opening, and jumped up out of my couch. Kelly was startled.

"Sorry about waking you up. I just needed to grab my purse. I'm sleeping over with Mickie tonight if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Have a good time," I said, giving her a hug. She gave me a peck on the cheek and left.

Befuddled by my strange dream, I plopped onto the couch. Who was that in my dream? It wasn't Kelly, but someone really familiar… It was on the tip of my tongue. A number… a number had shown up in my dream, too. I dialed that number.

Ring… ring… ring… voice message. I hung up the phone quickly and placed my head in my hands.

…Lita…

* * *

Randy's P.O.V.

MAD. I had gone MAD searching for Alanna. 5 days- she's been gone for 5 days! Rachel wanted me to ask the police for help, but I said no. I was going to find her- no matter what.

I was cleaning around my dressing room and found another note. It read:

**"Keep your friends close; keep your enemies closer. Trust no one." **

I crumbled it up and beat my head against the wall. What was that supposed to mean? All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise. It was from Kane's room. I ran over to him, and saw him throwing things across the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" I shouted at him. "Calm down!"

He turned his head to me and yelled, "Calm down? you want me to calm down?"

He threw a chair at my direction.

"We can talk about it," I replied.

Gasping for air, he fell on his knees, staring at the floor.

"My life... is ruined," he stated.

"Tell me, what happened?"

He looked up at me and pointed to a picture of Lita.

"My dream.. she was in my dream! I don't know what to do anymore..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream. Just relax and watch some t.v., okay?"

He sat down and began to watch some t.v. Problem solved.

In walked Kelly with headphones on, singing along. She smiled at me and took them off- the music still playing.

"Hey Randy."

"Hi Kel. What band are you listening to?"

"Oh, it's a band called "The Luchagors". Lita's a part of it. She's really cool.

"Lita?..." I glanced over at Kane who had turned off the t.v. and was tightly clutching his seat. He turned to Kelly and rapidly threw her headphone set away.

"I don't want you hanging out with Lita or listening to her music. Trust me. It's just better that way."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Sorry about the REALLY late update! I've been on writer's block.. XP. Hopefully, I can update with another chapter soon! Please review, thank you! :D**


End file.
